Bleach: Secret Slayer and the Shinigami
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: Aizen's secret weapon is sent to Karakura Town to kill her master's enemies, but during her time on earth, she finds more than she expected: She finds true love. AizenxOC, IchigoxOC, more possible pairings, M for language and what not, possible OOC
1. Yasu Kurotsuchi and Haku Taiyou

An unwanted daughter, born from an experiment and the mad scientist that captured the experiment, thrown from her home after one of an endless cycle of experiments went south, tossed into the hellish void Hueco Mundo only to serve as an implement of death. That, that was me.

I am the daughter of one Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Asami Unoichi. My name is Yasu Kurotsuchi, and I am neither a Shinigami like my father nor a Quincy like my mother. I am not even a hybrid of the two, as Mayuri's experimentation mutated me into something more. I am considered Sousuke Aizen's secret weapon, his assassin codenamed "Haku", a name I take on for my assignments.

"Yasu, I have a mission for you," Aizen told me in private one night.

I straightened up at once in interest, "Oh?"

As was my condition for my absolute obedience, Aizen caressed his bed mate, "Yasu, you will go to Karakura Town and kill all of the those close to Kurosaki Ichigo, not excluding the Shinigami,"

"Your wish is my command, Aizen-chan," I held him to myself.

"I told you not to call me that. You may slip up on day and give the others hope of weakness from me," He dug his nails into my ribs and drew blood.

I blinked, the pain more of a turn on than a torture, "Forgive me, Aizen-sama, I was not thinking,"

"No. No you weren't. After we're done here, you will begin your mission however you see fit,"

And so it was that for yet another night, Hueco Mundo was full of screams. Screams of all sort as it were. Screams of joy, creation, hate, anger, jealousy, fear, death, and pain all filled the white, sandy abyss.

The next day, I hid any traces of anything that could link me to Hueco Mundo or Aizen or any of that. Not even a practiced eye could know of my scheme. If fact, even Aizen himself would be fooled.

I waited by Karakura High School for Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends to arrive to begin the school day. I had a low-level Pseudo-Arrancar on stand-by, waiting for their arrival to attack me. Once he felt their spiritual pressure, he started to attack me like any Arrancar would attack any meal. I screamed out for help, waiting to begin my plan.

"Now remember, escape once they arrive, but make sure they see you," I reminded him while we were still alone.

I saw Ichigo running up from the corner of my eye, his friends just behind him.

"Ichigo," Yasutora "Chad" Sado pointed to the retreating Arrancar.

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo used his badge and turned into a Shinigami Representative.

The Arrancar was too slow to escape as Ichigo swung Zangetsu down on him. He shattered into the wind and was no more.

I smiled at him gratefully, "Thanks for saving me from that thing,"

"You can see me?" He asked in mild shock.

I nodded my head vigorously.

"Are you alright.....Er, who are you?" Ichigo asked me.

I smiled at him sweetly, "Haku Taiyou. I just transfered here,"

He transferred back into his body and looked at Rukia, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki,"

I put on a bright smile and an overly cheerful demeanor, "Like number one protector?"

He grinned at me, "Finally, someone gets it,"

Rukia leaned over to Orihime, "More like strawberry and ass-kisser,"

Orihime got all huffy and puffy, "Rukia-chan, that's mean!"

Rukia ignored Orihime, "You were just attacked by an Arrancar. Are you sure you're alright?"

I realized what she was angling for before she finished her sentence. To make my act more plausible, I suddenly fainted without warning. But I was able to understand everything going on around me the whole time. I shuddered in displeasure as Ichigo picked me up and carried me to the school rooftop. Like true friends, everyone followed us.

"You know, she could be out of it for a while," Rukia pointed out.

"Yeah. I think I'll take her to my dad at the clinic," Ichigo nodded.

"Alright, we'll see you later," Orihime held her knees tightly, hiding her jealousy.

I watched immovably as Ichigo carried me to his home and family-run clinic.

"Dad," Ichigo called when he walked in through the door.

"Is school over already? Ichigo?! What's this? My son coming home with a girl?!" He started move around sporadically.

What an idget.

"It's nothing like that. She just fainted so I took her here," He carried me to an empty bed and set me down.

"Does she have a name?" Isshin asked, crossing his arms.

"Uh, I think she said it was Haku Taiyou, or something like that," He scratched his chin.

Isshin nodded, "You go, I'll take make sure she doesn't die while you're gone!"

Ichigo sighed and went back to school. While I could make myself faint at will and observe my surroundings, I could not move nor could I chose when I 'wake up'. Therefore, I was stuck waiting to wake up. While I waited, I got to see Karin and Yuzu. It was actually kind of funny to see their reaction to me. Yuzu noticed me first, and she commented on how "pretty" I was. Then Karin spotted me. She only blinked a few times.

"Did Ichi bring her here?" She pointed at my uniform.

"Oh, I guess he did," Yuzu nodded, looking at my uniform as well.

"Color me impressed that Ichigo could get such a babe over to our house!" Isshin jumped from nowhere and started to rant on about Ichigo and puberty.

Karin shook her head, "No, she's out of it, so it doesn't count any,"

Finally, Ichigo came home, "She wake up yet?"

Before anyone could answer, I snapped out of it and asked softly with a dazed look on my face, "Ichigo?"

They looked at my meekness and Ichigo smiled, "We need to talk,"

I nodded and tried to get out of the bed. I could walk, but I needed to get close to my target, so pretended to need help. I knew he was a good guy who'd help me, so he made my job that much easier.

"Thanks," I smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

He blushed and helped me to his room to talk in private. Before he closed the door, I saw his family stare at each other in disbelief.

* * *

Here's my third Bleach fic and I hope you like it! I don't own Bleach.


	2. Unintentional Truths

I sat on the floor with my back to the door and Ichigo sat against his bed on the floor next to me. I saw Kon scuttle under Ichigo's bed from the corner of my eye.

"Aw, what a cute plushie!" I went all girlie.

Ichigo looked at me in horror as I retrieved Kon. Not yet knowing how much of a pervert Kon was, I snuggled him to me.

"Yes!" He cheered, then sweatdropped, realizinng that he said that aloud.

"Cute!" I squeezed him in my arms.

Ichigo shook his head and snorted, "That fluff-ball?"

"You're just jealous!" Kon smiled, I think, proudly.

The door opened and Rukia entered the room, "Be careful of that one,"

I smiled and let Kon go, "How can you be so heartless! I mean, look at how cute he is! Though, he could be taken better care of,"

"Oh, my true godess has finally found me!"

"Kon, give it a rest," Ichigo kicked him in the head.

I giggled involuntarily. Fucking hell, I just gave myself away!

They ignored my slip up and stared at me, "So, Haku, you can see Shinigami?"

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

Rukia glared at Ichigo for not explaining himself, "Spirit beings that balance the world,"

"Oh, so you mean those guys in the black that wave their swords around?" I squinted my eyes in thought, "Like Ichigo?"

"Well, actually, I'm only a Shinigami Representative," He explained.

"Oh, so you are only a half Shinigami who works part time?"

Rukia nodded her head impressed by my knowledge, "In so many words, yes,"

For the next two hours, we four spoke about what had happened, what might happen next, and a volley of other related topics. I think we only truly stopped when Isshin called us down to dinner.

"I made extra, because I wasn't sure if your were staying," Yuzu told me when I sat down between her Isshin and across from Ichigo.

"Thank you very much! I'm sorry to have stayed so long though," I smiled at Ichigo's family.

"You can tell your folks that I'm sorry," Isshin pointed at himself.

"I wish I could," I looked down sadly, "Alas, I am an orphan, sneaking from abandoned home to abandoned home,"

"Oh, Haku, that's terrible!" Yuzu started to sob as she ate right out of the palm of my hand, "Daddy, we should let her stay too!"

"We should!" He agreed.

"Just what we need, another girl around Ichigo," Karin shook her head.

"Hey, what's that suppossed to mean?!" Ichigo pointed at Karin accusingly.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose!"

"Not at all! We'd be honored if you could stay!" Isshin declared, jumped from his seat, and bounded over to the poster of his late wife, "Masaki, we have yet another daughter!"

I hugged Yuzu, "Thank you, so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Like candy from a baby. This would be much easier than I expected. I'd probably be home in a few days if things kept going in my favor like this.

After dinner, Yuzu led me to my new room. It was next to Rukia's and directly down the hall from Ichigo. Yuzu looked at my tall, bountiful shape and was at a loss.

"Uh, I take it you don't have any pj's, do you?"

I shook my head, "Not really, no,"

"Darn, I don't think we have anything that can fit your top, sorry,"

"This is kinda strange to ask, but Ichigo, do you have a shirt I could barrow? You're the only one who has a shirt that could fit me," I asked, noticing he was standing behind me.

I honestly thought he was going to faint. It was quite funny to watch his face dance between all the shades of red and purple and blue.

He finally managed to stutter, "Ye...yea...yeah, I...I d...do,"

I smiled, walked into his room, and closed the door behind me. I was sure they were confused, but I knew that I couldn't be just a bubbly personality, I had to keep them interested so I had a better chance at "friendship".

I finally found a suitable shirt and left Ichigo's room to find him waiting by the door alone, "I'm glad that you found something,"

I nodded happily with a large smile, "Don't worry, I'll wash it when I'm done with it,"

"Thanks,"

"You have good taste in clothes," I told him with honesty, "And I may need to borrow a bit more from you until I can get to the store,"

"Whatever. If something else comes after you, be sure to tell me, alright?"

I nodded, "Alright,"

He waved at me and turned to his door, "Good night, see you later,"

"Good night Ichigo," I waved smiling and turned toward my door.

"Why do you always smile? Is it because you're in pain?" He turned back to face me.

I frowned, never once having been asked that, "I just want to have friends,"

Not truly, but it was close enough to the truth. My policy when on a mission is to be as honest as you can be, then it is easier to not get caught in a lie and fail.

"I don't get it. You want friends, so you lie with smiles?" He asked.

"And words. It makes it easier for you to make friends if you stretch the truth,"

"You make no sense at all," He shook his head, "But maybe we could sit and talk?"

"In the main room?" I inquired playfully.

"I was thinking more my room,"

"I know. It's just fun to watch you squirm like a worm on a hook," I grinned.

We walked into Ichigo's room and we sat on the floor, "You're really dark, aren't you Haku?"

I sighed, "That's the meaning behind my name. To me, white is the evilest color there is,"

"I see why you have to lie now," Ichigo smiled at his joke.

We spoke for several hours after that. Unintentionally, I was far more honest than I should have been, letting him get to know the real me. But at the time, I saw no harm in that.

* * *

I do not own Bleach.


	3. The New Kid and Her Sleeping Arangements

It seems we fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was awoken by the frantic screams of the Kurosaki family and Rukia. They were searching for me. Kon was jumping on top of Ichigo to wake him up. I sat up and stretched.

"Dammit, Kon!" Ichigo threw Kon against the wall.

The thud jarred me fully awake, "Baka,"

Ichigo stared at me, noticing me for the first time, "Haku, what are you still doing in here?"

I got up, "Um, I think we fell asleep talking,"

"Dammit, Ichigo!" Kon whined.

Ichigo got up and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, we better get ready for school,"

I nodded, "Yeah,"

I left his room as quietly as I could and tip-toed back to my room to change. Luckily, no one saw me. Or so I thought.

Once I was dressed in my uniform, there was a soft knock on the door, "Coming!"

I opened the door and saw Rukia standing before me with an accusing smirk, "Why were you Ichigo's room?"

My eyes widened, then I blinked a few times, "Oh, I fell asleep,"

She raised her eyebrow at me, "You fell asleep?"

"Before bed, we ended up talking and fell asleep," I explained calmly, pushing passed her.

"Whatever you say," She followed me to the front door where Ichigo was waiting for us.

"You two ready?" He asked us.

We nodded and followed him out of the door. On the way, Orihime and Chad joined us.

"Hey, we didn't get to introduce ourselves yesterday. I'm Orihime Inoue!" She smiled brightly.

"Haku Taiyou," I smiled at her.

"I'm Yasutora Sado," Chad waved.

I nodded, "Hi,"

"So, why are you walking with Rukia and Ichigo? Do you live near them?" Orihime asked politely.

I smirked, "Yes, I do live near to them. So near in fact, we live in the same building,"

"So you live with Ichigo too?" She asked chest fallen.

I nodded.

"Haku, remember your promise," Ichigo reminded me sharply.

"Yeah, yeah," I glared back at him.

I remembered the promise I made him last night, as it was the last thing I remember before waking up this morning. I promised him that I would be myself and not some bubble-headed twit. I would keep my promise, unless it involved something that would ruin my mission, then I would lie.

"So, do you know why that Arrancar attacked you yesterday?" Orihime asked me as we arrived at the school.

I sighed, "Well, it might be because of my lineage,"

"What do you mean by that?" Rukia asked me, angry that I hid something like that.

"Well, my mother was a Quincy, and my father was a Shinigami," I bit the inside of my lower lip.

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?" Rukia demanded.

"I was scared to. I don't want to be the freak of the week," I shook my head back and forth in quick succession.

"You're not the freak of the week," Ichigo assured me.

I smiled weakly, "Thanks,"

"Ichiii......go!" Keigo screamed his battle cry and ran at Ichigo.

Ever the alert one, Ichigo clocked him square in the face, "Keigo,"

He jumped right back as Mizuiro joined our group, "Oh-o, who's this charming lady?"

I blushed at the compliment, not used to hearing that too often, "I'm-"

"Taken," Ichigo said for me.

Everyone but myself looked at him, "Huh?"

"I have someone back home," I nodded in agreement with Ichigo.

"So you and Ichigo...?" Orihime asked.

He shook his head, "No! She lives with me, but I'm not her boyfriend! Help me out here Haku!"

I smirked, "While Ichigo is handsome, he is too inocent and nice for me. I like my men bad,"

At that statement, everyone started to trip balls. Chad blinked without stop in sight. Orihime started to laugh nervously and started to have some weird inner episode or something. Rukia was frozen, trying to register what I told her. Keigo was no doubt concocting some scheme to get with me. Mizuiro was helping me try to snap everyone out of it. Ichigo was frozen stiff, probably having yet another bout with his inner Hollow.

The bell rang and everyone came to. We all had to run in order to make it to class in time. Shockingly, we were still late. Luckily, being a new student, I made up a buyable excuse that pardoned all of us.

"Well, now that our newest student is here, you may introduce yourself to the class and take the seat behind Mr. Kurosaki, next to Miss Kuchiki," The teacher told me.

"Yo, I'm Haku Taiyou, or "white sun". I am an orphan, but am living somewhere, and I'm taken," I waved and took my seat.

"Very well," The teacher said then resumed her lesson like she had not been interrupted in the first place.

As I took my seat, my phone went off. I knew it was Aizen without looking. Well, fuck. I jumped up and ran out the door. I shouted to the teacher that this was a life-or-death call and that I had to take it behind my back as I ran from the class. She didn't stop me at all, surprisingly.

I flipped my phone open and held it to my ear, "Yasu, report,"

"Aizen-sama, I have nothing to report yet, but I do beg that, since I'm posing as a student, that you don't call me until later," I hoped he wasn't offended.

"Understood," Then the call ended.

I closed my phone with a frown. He was being much too lenient with my lack of progress. I feared something was wrong. I shook it from my mind and returned back to the classroom.

* * *

I still don't own Bleach.


	4. Yasu's Past and Inner Hollow VS Ichigo

I opened my eyes, the anesthetic from my father's latest experiment finally wearing off, and looked around me. I expected to see blood-drenched surgery implements and organs in jars and dead bodies hanging from the black walls. But what I was seeing now shocked me. It was so beautiful, a white sanded landscape with dead trees here and there with a full moon for light. I thought that I had died, but I remembered once hearing from another one of my father's experiments a description of this place. Hueco Mundo I believed it was called. But why was I here?

"Father?" I called out, thinking that maybe he was just doing another experiment ome already.

No answer.

I got up and noticed at once that was not an experiment, as there was no monitoring system attached to me. Not only that, I heard the calls and screams of Hollow. So, this was real, but how did I get here?

"Hey, Ulquiorra, it's a girl. Should we take her to Aizen?" An unseen voice asked.

A softer, equally unseen voice answered, "She would make an attractive mate, but not a very useful one,"

The first voice spoke again, "But she could be. What do you say we test her skills?"

"Very well," The second voice concluded.

I watched in horror as two strange-looking people appeared at either side of me. One looked bored already and clearly wasn't expecting much out of me. The other one looked quite eager to fight me.

I jumped back, using spirit particles to form a base under my feet, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Our domain is Hueco Mundo, and I am Maria Del, and this is Ulquiorra. Who are you and why do you posses such a skill?" The first voice asked me.

I formed a small cross-bow and aimed it at them, "I'm Yasu Kurotsuchi and I'm a mix of Quincy and Shinigami, but my abilities have been altered by excessive experimentation,"

My hair and dress flapped around me as my arrow grew. I fired it as the blue light around me turned pure white. With that single strike, I killed the female, Maria Del. The male looked at me, mildly impressed.

"You could be useful after all," He mused, "Yasu, how would you like to have a purpose in life? Come with me and meet my master,"

I was hesitant, but all I ever wanted was a purpose beyond being a test dummy, "Alright,"

So I followed him to Aizen. I was burning up to ask him things, but I knew that he was not one to mess with, so I refrained. Finally, I was presented to a room full of people. There I saw the most beautiful man I have ever set my eyes on. He was clearly the leader, as he had the fiercest spiritual pressure, yet he was standing with two other men that also had high spiritual pressure.

"Aizen-sama," My escort bowed before him and followed his example.

"What's this?" He demanded in an uninterested voice.

"If you'd be so kind?" Ulquiorra asked, pulled his eye from his skull, and crushed it.

Visions of our meeting filled my head and I realized he was an observer. Aizen smirked at what he saw. I knew that I had found a place to belong.

"Yasu Kurotsuchi, is it? You are indeed a powerful woman," Aizen looked at me for the first time.

"Thank you. I have a request to ask in exchange for my unquestioning services though,"

"Oh?" He was intrigued my nerve I wouldn't doubt.

"Yes. In exchange for my services, I would request that," I blocked everyone else from my mind but Aizen and myself so I had the guts to ask this now, "That I be your lover,"

"That is an interresting request,"

Still ignoring everyone else, I took a few steps closer to him, "I only request that you allow us to tangle the sheets. I request nothing more than that,"

With such a good deal, there is no way he'd say no to that, "Before I give my final answer, I wonder about your past experiences?"

I took another step forward, "I have no experience in that or anything close,"

"Very well then, I accept your terms,"

I knew I could not trust him, but I still wanted him, because in my mind, I was in love with him. That feeling only grew as time passed. He knew that and used it against me well, but I let him. I was content, the only man who could touch me was Aizen, and so it stayed.

* * *

Ichigo's

POV:

After hearing Haku's statement about me being cute, I froze and my inner Hollow dragged me down for a heart-to-heart.

"Hey partner," He laughed, standing above me.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded, thinking about how to get back to the real world outside of my head.

Hollow me moved next to me, "Partner, we've had a good run and I never ask you for a single thing,"

I let out a small, bark-like laugh, "You ask me to die almost everyday!"

"See, even you agree with me," He slapped my back.

I raised my eyebrow at him but remind silent, hoping that once he was done I could rejoin my friends.

"Partner, that new girl, Haku-"

I turned to my inner Hollow and gave myself whiplash in the process, "What the hell about her?"

He sighed like a love-sick puppy, "She's so pretty, and dark, and demented, and just the perfect woman! I must have her!"

I shuddered, "What the fuck is your damage?"

"Oh, but partner, haven't you realized yet how you feel about her?"

I blushed and looked away, "Don't be stupid,"

Hollow me laughed, "Haha, you kill me! I know that you like her, and the sooner you come to terms with that, the better!"

"Even if I did like her, and I'm not saying that I do, but if I did, she's taken," I told the annoying creep that lives in my body.

"Please, even Zangetsu knows about your close conversation last night, and he's buried deeper than you can imagine," The Hollow grew bored, "Well, just remember this, she is a keeper for all of us,"

With that said, my inner Hollow disappeared and I was forcibly thrown back into the real world, only to hear the bell ring and to dash back to class.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!!!!!


	5. A Word of love From an Unexpected Source

After class ended, just before lunch, Ichigo did something that shocked and amazed. He asked me to join him for lunch. Of course he didn't need to invite the others as they knew they were welcome. At least, they should have known.

"Ichigo finally invites...," Keigo struggled to find the right words and merely pointed at me with a curvy hand gesture*, "But we get shut out?!"

"Keigo, I'm sure you're more than welcome-" I started to say.

"No," Ichigo cut me off.

I shrugged, "Well, the man has spoken,"

Regardless of the conversation, everyone followed us to the rooftop and we sat in near silence. Luckily, Keigo wanted to impress me, so he jumped into a story about his daring without promting. All of us Hollow fighters ignored him and jumped into a secret conversation.

"Hey, who was that kid in the glasses who kept glaring at you in class?" I asked Ichigo.

"You mean Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked me.

I nodded.

Rukia sighed at my lack of knowledge, "Uryuu Ishida is a Quincy. The last Quincy to be honest,"

"I thought they were all gone," I was slightly shaken to find out that my father was wrong.

Rukia shook her head darkly, "They aren't,"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him around lately," Ichigo realized that fact for the first time.

"It's probably just some secret Quincy training no one can know about," I offered.

Chad shook his head and muttered softly, as was his way, "No,"

I looked at Ichigo then Rukia, "No?"

"Uryuu lost his powers," Rukia told me.

"So much for training with him to hone my powers," I grumbled.

"Speaking of which, what all can you do?" Ichigo wondered.

I smirked, being rather proud of my abilities, "I can control spirit particles like the Quincy, but unlike the Quincy, I can form any weapon. Or any object to be honest. I have decent speed and strength, and I'm really good at healing. Not the best, but I manage. And I have a few other tricks up my sleeves,"

"You seem like a basic warrior," Rukia told me, not really liking me very much.

I shook my head, "It seems like it, yes, but when you see me in a fight, you'll see that I can defend myself and those close to me,"

Orihime looked at me, catching something even I didn't catch, "Why'd you just look at Ichigo when you said that?"

"Oh, did I?" I was not playing a fool this time.

She nodded, "Yeah. You looked at him when you said 'those close to me',"

"Well, let's just forget this for now as the bell is about to ring," Rukia intervened, thankfully.

We both nodded as the bell did ring. Orihime looked at Rukia, surprised her prediction would come true that fast. It didn't shock me in the least, but then again, not much does surprise me. Or so I thought until lately, during my time in Karakura Town.

I shook myself from my musings as my phone rang again. Being the closest to me, I grabbed Ichigo's arm to get his attention.

"What is it Haku?"

"I'm going to be late to class. Do you think you could tell the teacher I may not be back for the rest of the day?"

He nodded wordlessly and walked after the others to class. But not before he shot me a worried glance. I waved it down and answered my phone, walking away from Ichigo as I did so.

"Hello?" I walked off the grounds, down the street.

"Yasu, I trust you have a reason for hanging up on me earlier?" Aizen asked in mild annoyance.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to get in deeper. I know I haven't gained their trust yet, and you know that's vital for the way I work," I gently reminded him.

"I'm sending you some," He paused to find the right word, "Help,"

I sighed into the phone, "Aizen-sama, I just wanted to tell you-"

"Yasu, remember, time is of the essence. The longer you stay here, the bigger the risk,"

I smiled, "They are not a danger, besides, you know I can save myself if I need to,"

"That's what I love about you. Now, hurry up and return," He ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

He hung up and I put my phone away in my pocket. Aizen said that he loved me. I mean, he's told me that before, but never on a mission! That means that my hopes and dreams, crazy as they are, are finally coming true! I was so happy, I could cry.

"Aizen-sama," I uttered under my breath and continued walking away from the school, my destination unknown for the moment.

My feet led me to multiple stores where I bought, with the vast amounts of my mission funds, several flowy, sexy, and some sheer articles of clothing and sleepwear. I also got my belly pierced with a plain red stud to match my multitude of ear piercings. Now I wouldn't have to borrow any more clothes from Ichigo! Don't get me wrong, he has great taste in clothes, I just don't like to wear tight things if I can help it.

* * *

I don't own Bleach, still, before now, or probably ever. Dammit! Oh, and I'd like to give thanks to my first review for this fic! Also, I wanted to say that I only rated this fic M for safety, but I am wondering if it's worthy of that rating, for lack of a better term. I'm not going to change the rating, I just wanted to get that off my chest.

*cupped hands tracing an hourglass


	6. Karin's Concern and Haku's Heart

Before school ended, I went straight home. I knew Isshin would be there, but he was easy to trick with the simplest of pity-party excuses, well, if you were a girl. He was very strange when it came to his son I must admit. Anyways, I went home, but no one was there. Lucky me. I put my clothes away after changing into a new outfit. Still having time to kill, I made dinner for everyone. I hoped Yuzu wouldn't be too mad at me for doing her job.

"Haku, are you in there?" Ichigo called from the front door.

""I'm in the kitchen!" I shouted over my back as I finished setting the table.

Ichigo and Rukia walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"It smells nice," Rukia said resentfully.

"Thanks," I smiled at her, though my smile was anything but friendly.

"So, you made us all dinner? Yuzu will be relived to catch a break," Ichigo nodded, looking at my cooking.

"Where are they anyways?" I asked him.

"The dentist," Rukia pointed to a large, pollychromatic note stuck to the fridge.

I frowned with a large, scarlet blush spread all across my face, "I was too busy to notice,"

Ichigo came to my aid, "You went shopping?"

"Yeah. I don't like school, and I really needed to buy my own clothes. I mean, did you honestly want me to ask you to borrow your clothes for the weekend?"

He scratched his nose, "Well no, but you still shouldn't have gone during school,"

I shrugged, "Well, it's Friday anyways, so it's too late now,"

"Kids, you all decent?" Isshin walked in dragging his daughters behind him.

We all looked at each other. Really? Is he really serious with that? I guess its just because of the crazy three ways we've been having nonstop. That is so us, especially between Rukia and myself.

I walked to greet them with a large smile, "I hope you don't mind too much, but I made dinner,"

Yuzu smiled, "Thank you! That was so nice of you to give me break, but you know you didn't to,"

"I know, but I want to try to earn my keep,"

"Such a sweet girl! If only my idiot son would find a girl like you to marry!" Isshin started to cry dramatically.

I patted his arm, "Thank you very much, but I'm afraid I'm taken by another,"

"So sweet! Letting me down like that!"

"Geez, it's no wonder we never see Ichigo with a girlfriend. She'd be scared off by ol' beardo," Karin told Yuzu.

"Karin!" Yuzu scolded her sister.

Karin just shrugged and led us into the kitchen. We all sat down, Rukia and I on either side of Ichigo and Isshin between Karin and Yuzu.

After a few bites, Isshin set his food down. I looked at him, worried my cooking had made him sick.

"Uh, are you alright?" I asked.

"Your cooking reminds me of Masaki's cooking," He told me in a low voice.

"Uh...." I knew who that was, but I had to play dumb to keep my cover.

"My mother," Ichigo told me, looking down angrily, still blaming himself for her death.

Rukia leaned forward to comfort Ichigo and mouthed the word "hollow".

"I'm sorry," I looked at the Kurosaki family.

"My dear, don't be. This was a great gift, to get to taste her cooking again," Isshin smiled to assure me.

I nodded with an unsure smile, "If everyone is done, I'll wash the dishes,"

"No, you were nice enough to cook for us, so I'll do the dishes. Plus, that dress is too pretty to waste on dishes," Yuzu told me.

"She's right, you should go out and have some fun. It's the weekend and you only live once," Isshin added.

I smirked at that, "You're right, but I don't have anyone to have fun with,"

"Hey, what am I? A piece of chop liver?" Ichigo demanded.

"No, I just don't think that Rukia would care to spend that much time with me," I shrugged.

"She's right, I don't, but I have other things to do, so there is no reason Ichigo couldn't spend time with you,"

Ichigo looked at us, "Alone?"

"What, you are both old enough," Rukia reminded him.

I smiled, "It's not like anything will happen anyways,"

"Well, alright, but let me change out of my uniform first," He agreed with us finally.

While he changed, I curled the ends of my hair. Karin decided to have a word with me while I was still curling.

"You sure are getting dolled up," Karin entered the bathroom with her arms crossed.

"Karin? This certainly is a surprise,"

"Don't do that. You may have won everyone else over, but I don't trust you. Because my brother likes you so much, I'll get over that, but if you hurt him, so help me, you'll pay,"

"What? I didn't...It's not like...Karin, it's just two friends hanging out,"

"Then why are you curling your hair?"

I sighed, "Listen, I don't have anything like that planed. I have a boyfriend, and I love him. I'm not going to jeopardize that for anyone,"

"My brother's never had a girlfriend before, so he may get the wrong idea,"

"Karin, I don't have any siblings," Well, I did have Nemu, but we weren't very close so I don't count her, "But if I did, I'd want a sister like you. I admire how you're trying to protect your brother. Karin, you don't have to worry about anything happening, But I give you my word, if anything does go too far, I will let you inflict any punishment you want to on me, aside from murder or torture, because I don't think that would fly with anyone,"

She thought about if for a second, "How much do you love your hair?"

"It is one of my most important possessions," I smiled.

"Then I will cut your hair if you hurt him,"

"Alright, it's a deal,"

That was an interesting last word choice, considering my mission here. Though, I knew the chances of hurting him like that were zero, as I was completely devoted to Aizen.

* * *

I don't own Bleach. Ok, that isn't really Karin's personallity, but........Sorry if that upset anyone, but I did give fair warning and I did admit that was OOC for her.


	7. Ichigo's First Kiss

I stood waiting by the front door for Ichigo. He finally came out of his room and walked to the door. No one was in sight, but we both knew that we were being watched.

"Hey," He mumbled as he looked at me and my hair.

"Hey," I blushed as I noticed how delectably he cleaned up.

"So, you ready to go?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sent little balls of fluff flying out.

I nodded to him. He opened the door and let me out first. Then he followed me, but only after he turned back to the open door and said good bye to his family, more or less.

"We're leaving now!" He yelled back to them and closed the front door.

We took a few steps then looked at each other, "So, where should we go?"

"Uh, I dunno, this was your idea," He shrugged.

I sighed. What assistance! I must remember to recommend him for a job as a personal assistant! Jeez, at least he was good for conversation.

"So, we don't know where to go, but we can't return home for a while. Hm, I think we should go chill, right?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Why not, we have nothing better to do,"

I rolled my eyes, "So, on the walk, we should play twenty questions,"

"Huh?"

"I ask you a question, you answer then ask me a question," I pointed back and forth between us.

"Fine,"

I knew he wanted to asked me something, so that was his purpose for his agreement, "Fine, I'll go first, since you seem to want to ask me something,"

"Haku, before we start, I want to make sure that no question is off limits,"

I sighed and put my right hand over my heart and the left in the air, "I swear that there is no limit,"

Satisfied, Ichigo nodded, "Fire away,"

"How far have you gone with a girl before?"

He blushed the darkest I had seen in all my time with him, "Well, I've seen girls naked before, but I haven't even kissed a girl before,"

"That's a bit backwards,"

Eager to move on, Ichigo jumped into his question head-on, "Your boyfriend?"

"That might be more than one question," I pointed out.

"Hey, no limits, remember?"

I glared at him, "You jerk. Fine, my boyfriend and I....Honestly, I think its just sex between us. He tells me he loves me, but I know its just to keep me by his side. I gave him everything without thought, but he only gives me mind-blowing sex, complaints, and orders. I mean, I went into the relationship with no experience, and he thinks he can criticize my every move and gesture. And then, right after sex, he tells me to leave and go do this or that. He doesn't really talk to me, and he just uses me, but I defend him at every turn,"

The next thing I knew, Ichigo was holding me in his arms and I was crying. He kept saying my name over and over again in my hair so I could scarely hear him. I weakly tried to push him away, but he refused to budge. I just gave up and fell deeper into him.

"Ichigo," I mumbled, "Thank you, so much,"

He kissed the top of my head, "No, I'm the sorry one,"

After I stopped completely crying, I looked around, wiping my eyes. I realized that I was sitting on a set of stairs, overlooking the twilight river. Ichigo was next to me, and he was worried about me, but he acted like he wasn't.

"Guess it's my turn again, huh?" I smiled at him to let him know I was fine.

"Yeah," He nodded, relieved to see me back to my happy-go-lucky, perky self.

"So, You never kissed a girl, but have you ever had a girlfriend?"

He sighed, "You still want to be on this track of questioning?"

I nodded.

"No, not officially, not like that,"

"Alright, your turn, but please try no to make me cry?"

"Hey, I didn't mean to-

I pushed against his arm with my head, "I'm just fucking with you,"

He frowned at me, "On the chance of making you cry again, do you see yourself leaving your boyfriend?"

I looked at the newly risen crestent moon, "Honestly, I'm still coming to grips with my realization,"

"So, maybe,"

"Maybe. Do you want me to leave him for you?" I looked into his eyes to see his honest answer.

"Are you sure you really want to know the answer to that?"

I shook my head, "I think I already know, so you can go,"

"Are you cold?"

I was taken aback by that question, "Actually, I am. May I borrow your coat?"

He striped it off and handed it to me. I put it on, daydreaming about how his muscles flexed under his shirt. Wait, what the hell are we doing? Where are we going with this? This flirting, touching, wanting, befriending, dare I say almost loving thing? What ever this toxic, forbidden thing was, it had to be quashed, and now before things got messy.

"Haku, kiss me," Ichigo asked me softly, not as a demand or a get-to-know-you question, but an honest request from the heart.

My heart froze in my chest and my blood became ice and the air in my brain vanished to be replaced with dizzying, frightened, obliging, lusting hormones. I couldn't think or speak my mind or hear the gentle winds blowing against our backs or feel him get closer to me or taste his lips as he kissed me or see him as my eyes fluttered from the heat of the moment.

With a loud crash, everything came back to me, but it was different, like time still had yet to catch up with us. I was happier in this second then I had ever been, but I knew it could not last. I wanted so terribly at this moment to just go away with Ichigo and be free of Aizen, but I knew that was impossible, whether I stayed with Ichigo or not. I knew that I should push Ichigo away to save him, but I was too weak and gave in to my wish to be, well, his girlfriend.

* * *

The moment felt right, so that's my reasoning. I don't own Bleach.


	8. Family's First Reaction

"So, care to change your answer?" Ichigo asked, holding me tightly in his arms.

I looked up at him, "To which question?"

"The one about breaking up with your boyfriend,"

I smirked at him playfully, "Now why would I want to give up something I just got?"

He frowned at me.

"Oh, you mean the other guy? I'd break up with him right now if I could, but he's kinda hard to get in touch with, so it may take awhile. But, as far as I'm concerned, there is no other, just you," I smiled at him and stoked his face.

He grabbed my hand, "Haku, this really is crazy,"

I sat up and turned so we were face-to-face, "What is?"

"I just met you, but I really like you, but at the same time, it feels like you're hiding something," He shook his head in frustration.

I held his head with my free hand, "I know this has to be hard for you to say and to feel, but I just want you to know that you're not alone. I really like you too,"

He smiled, "We should probably head home. We have a lot to talk about,"

I nodded and stood up slowly, "How would you feel if I cut my hair?"

He looked at me curiously as he popped up, "I like you no matter what you look like,"

"Yeah, if looks mattered, you probably would have dated Orihime a long time ago,"

"So, what brough that on?" Ichigo asked about my hair talk.

Of course it was my deal with Karin, "Let's just say I made a deal with someone,"

"About us? About this?"

I patted the top of his head, "And people say you're not the brightest plant in the garden!'

"Haku,"

"Alright, I'm sorry,"

"You're just lucky I'm so forgiving," He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I am," I reflected more on events I knew would be coming, events that I caused, rather then trivial comments made now.

We were silent until we reached the clinic, "So, I guess we're going public now. You ready Ichigo?"

"With you, I could take on anything,"

"You did before, so I know you can now," I wrapped my arm around his waist.

The door opened before we took another step. Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia stood in the doorway staring at us. Isshin was sobbing, but I'm not sure if it was for seeing his son with a girl or if it was something else. Knowing him, it would be something else. Karin looked at us stoically. Yuzu was happy to see Ichigo with me. Rukia, on the other hand, just looked pissed beyond all belief.

"Uh, can someone please say something?' I asked, the silence completely nerve racking.

"Oh, Ichigo! My boy is finally a man!" Isshin finally burst out.

"Oh, brother!" Yuzu started to cry.

I left Ichigo's side, walked over to Yuzu, bent before her, and hugged her, "Don't worry, I won't take him away, I promise,"

She shook her head, "It's not that, I'm just so happy,"

I smiled and looked back at Ichigo, "Karin, you can cut my hair when ever you're ready to,"

Karin looked at Ichigo, "No, you haven't hurt him, yet,"

I nodded with a sad smile, "I'm glad everyone is alright with this,"

Ichigo walked up behind me, tapped my shoulder and pointed to Rukia. She had already gone inside, but I didn't care because no one could ruin this moment, especially that super bitch.

"My son finally has a girlfriend. Oh, sweet Masaki, our boy is growing up," Isshin ran back inside the house to the large poster of Masaki that hung on the wall.

"Well, it's not like too much will be changing," I said as we followed him inside, Ichigo holding my hand as we walked.

"Haku, I'm really glad Ichigo chose you," Yuzu hugged me and ran off.

I looked back at Ichigo, "Good thing your family likes me,"

"To be honest, I'm surprised. Not because of you, because of them. I thought that they would hate my first girlfriend, no mater who it was," Ichigo shook his head.

I smiled at him, "Well, it's still early yet in the relationship. But it's pretty late right now. I think I'm going to go to bed now. Good night, Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, Ichi,"

"You sure?" Ichigo asked me.

"Yeah, all of this has sapped me of my energy. See you in the morning," I hugged him.

"'Night," He kissed my cheek and released me.

I stumbled to my room like a drunk woman who drank the whole bar dry. I laid down on the bed fully dressed and stared at the ceiling. So, Ichigo was mine now, but at a terrible price, not that anyone but myself knew. I hated lying to him, but I knew that if I told him the truth, he would leave me, and I liked him too much for that. No, reverse that, I don't like him, I love him. I know I've only known him for about a week now, but I am sure about that. He listens to me, he makes me smile, he takes my breath away, he pays attention to me, he cares about me and my safety, and he gets me. How could I want anyone else? How could I have mistaken my feelings for Aizen for love? Easy. Before I met Ichigo, I didn't know love. God, how could I have lived without this feeling, without Ichigo for so long? I didn't. I was just a shell, a shell waiting to met Ichigo. I am so happy, because I am so in love.

* * *

!hcaelB nwo ton od I

I'll give you three chances to guess!

OK, for those who couldn't figure it out or were too lazy to figure it out, I'll give you the answer:

I do not own Bleach!


	9. The Yasu Love Petagon

Ulquiorra's POV:

"Very disappointing," I said aloud to no one in particular watching Yasu and Ichigo on their date that wasn't a date that ended up being a date, "She is is quite stupid to think no one is watching her. Well, Aizen-sama must be informed about this at once," I sighed and opened the gateway to Hueco Mundo and stepped into it.

I appeared outside of Aizen's personal chambers. If not for this urgent development, I would have waited to tell him, as it were, I had to interrupt him. I opened the double doors to see Aizen studying some books on lore about the king. He looked at me boredly.

"Aizen-sama, I have returned from my shift survaling Yasu," I bowed before him.

"Rise, and show me what you have seen,"

I had already removed my eye and was in the process of squishing it between my fingers.

* * *

Aizen's POV:

I watched the scene before me, seeing with a slight pang that who I thought was my most loyal servant betraying me like this of all ways. Either I had been too distant on her, or too close to her. I didn't know, because as much as she loved me, she didn't trust me and kept things secret. Of course I always found out about her secrets, however the fact remained that she was too secretive and therefore a potential threat to my plans. I thought over my two options.

Option one:

I let her continue the charade, giving her false hope and therefore weakening her so I could easily dispose of her and her targets.

Or, I could go with option two:

Make her my bride. Not only would it let me keep a shorter leash on her, but it would emotionally kill her. The plus side of that one also the hope of producing and heir to take over for me in the event of my death.

My choice was simple and obvious. Option one was just a time-wasting statement to fully concoct my true plan.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV:

Being close enough to Ulquiorra when he showed Aizen his findings, I over-saw what had happened. That God damned human! As if he hadn't caused me enough shit, now he was with my girl! That bastard was going to pay so dearly, and I will personally see to it, even if it kills millions and completely fucks up the plan. Yasu was mine!

* * *

Ichigo's POV:

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, taking in everything. Wow, I actually had my first girlfriend and I had no clue on how to act. I mean, she had had a boyfriend for god knows how long, and I had no experience. I mean, what if I messed up somehow? When was I supposed to do certain things? When would she expect those things? Could I deliver? What if she decided to leave me? I don't think I could handle that because, even though I just met her a week or so ago, I think I love her.

I closed my eyes to think, and when I opened them again, I was inside my head, facing my weaponless inner Hollow. So this was about Haku.

"You sure got her alot faster than I expected. Good work, Partner," I grinned manically at myself.

I scoffed, "What do you want now?

He grinned, "To talk about our perfect love of course,"

I glared at him, "She's not yours,"

"Partner, you're so cold! Don't you know what's mine is yours and vice versa?" He shielded his eyes from a bright glare.

"What the hell is that light?!" I demanded as even though my back was to the source, I was being blinded with a brilliant white light.

"Our angel, the source of our lives now," He pointed as the shine dulled but didn't disappear.

I turned around and searched for what he was pointing at. It turned out there was no need to search. The item, the source of the light, was Haku. A life-sized, moving image of her and everything on her shone far greater than a diamond. Even her pitch black hair was ablaze with white light.

"See, she's our life now. No matter what happens, she can never be hated by us. She could kill your family and be a lowly whore for the Arrancar, and we would still love her. Nothing could diminish her. She is the whole piece of our puzzle and is the key to our completeness, as I'm sure we are to her," The psychotic inner Hollow had spoken truly with his most terrifying smile.

Even now, I had to admit he was right about her. I was incomplete without her. It made sense now why I was so open with her like I was, why every time I saw her, my heart fluttered in every corner of my body, why I was suddenly so much happier, and why I was so at peace.

"See partner, she is hiding something, but you can't expect her to be honest with us if you aren't honest with her," The demented one continued.

"I have never lied to her," I tried to recall a single time I wasn't honest with her and nothing came to mind at all.

"You may not have lied, but you aren't telling her what's inside of you," He smiled maliciously at me, eyes alight with evil fire.

* * *

I woke the next morning, after having a few micro issues trying to fall asleep, eager to start my day with Ichigo. I looked over at the clock to see how much time I had left until I had to part from him again. I saw that I had only been asleep for an hour and still had forever to go until dawn. I punched my pillow and fell right back asleep to dreamless dreams.

* * *

Concerning the chapter title, I had to include Yasu/Haku as a point, or else it just isn't right to me. Oi, I don't own Bleach.


	10. An Unexpected Visitor or Two

I woke up again and it was finally time to start the day. I was so happy, getting to start the day out in a healthy, happy, secretly loving relationship with the love of my life. I know, it's not good to be calling him that or saying that what we have is love, but it is the undisputed truth.

"Haku, are you decent?" Yuzu knocked on my door.

"You can come in," I laughed.

The door opened and not only Yuzu but Karin entered my room and hastily shut the door behind them, as if to hide their entrance, where I curiously inquired, "What are you two doing?"

Karin sat down on the floor, "We want to talk to you,"

Yuzu looked at me unsurely but sat next to her sister, "We know this isn't our business, but we want to protect our brother,"

I got out of bed and sat next to them, "I so wish I had someone to do that for me. Ichigo's a lucky guy,"

Karin nodded with her arms frimly crossed, "Damn right!"

"Haku, we were wondering what your intentions are with Ichi," Yuzu asked me fearing that she had overstepped her place, biting her lip.

I shook my head, "You can feel free to ask me anything. To answer your questions, I would like to stay with him as long as I can, because I really do like him,"

"You don't have to sugarcoat it for us, we're not babies," Karin snapped.

I smiled, "Alright, but please promise this will stay between us?"

Yuzu nodded straight away and Karin nodded after a brief pause to think it over.

"Alright, I know I just met him, but I think I love him and I would like to marry him, should we last long enough and he likes me like that too," I blushed at the thought.

"You would be a great sister," Yuzu smiled at me.

"Eh, you'd be alright," Karin shrugged.

"Thanks, that means more than you know," I smiled brightly.

"Well, I want to know if you're hiding anything from him, no matter what your reason is," Karin hit the proverbial nail on the head.

I frowned and knitted my eyebrows together, "You have to understand, I am, but only because I'm afraid of what will happen if I tell,"

Karin sighed, "The truth has a way of coming out, so it's better if you tell him first. Besides, I'm fairly sure that Ichigo won't leave you, no matter what you tell him,"

I hugged Karin, "Thank you!"

She patted the back of my left shoulder, "You don't have to cry about it,"

I shook my head and noticed that I was in fact crying, "Yes, I do,"

There was another knock on my door, but it wasn't for me, "Hey, you two need to leave Haku alone so she can get ready,"

"Yes dad," Karin and Yuzu walked out of my room.

"So, if you plan on marrying my son, you better not only be honest with him but be ready for this family and everything that comes with it,"

My face turned from near white to scarlet instantly, "You heard that?"

"My son and his girlfriend live in the same house. I have to make sure that nothing affects my girls,"

My blush deepened, "Well, sir, I would be honest if it came to that, but that's a long, long ways from happening. I mean, I will tell him before that of course, but, oh never mind," I stumbled with my words.

Isshin winked, "I got ya,"

"Thanks," I slapped my head after he closed the door behind him.

Great. Just perfect. Now his whole family knew that I was hiding something and that I loved Ichigo. That was just peachy. God, I hate myself sometimes. Well, my stupidity and openness. To say or to think that I hated myself would be an insult to my other half.

After I changed into a pair of bell bottoms and a frilly tank top, I waited in the main room for Ichigo. He came out, followed by Rukia, which slightly irked me, but being in such a peppy mood, I let it go.

"Morning," I smiled at Ichigo with a slight blush on my face.

"Morning," He returned my smile, "So, what's the plan today?"

I put on a look of mock hurt, "Hey, that's my line!"

He kissed the top of my head, "Now who's taking who's line?"

My blush spread for no apparent reason, "We should take a walk,"

"Is that all we're ever going to do?" He teased, wrapping his arm around my waist as we headed for the door precariously.

"Well, well, who knew you'd move that quickly toward getting me in the sack. You could have at least waited until we were outside,"

His face burned visibly, "I didn't mean it like that!"

I pushed my head into his arm, "I'm just playing with you, jeez,"

"I know," He kissed the top of my head as we walked off to no where in particular, just enjoying being in each others company, even though that is a total cliche.

We wound up outside of the school, in the exact same place where we first met. I knew then that now was the perfect time to tell him the truth.

"Ichi," I looked at him dolefully to let him know this was serious, "I have to tell you something, something I wish could take back, but I can't,"

"Haku, before you start, I want you to know that I will not abandon you," He squeezed my hands.

I started to cry, "I guess I should start by telling you that my name isn't really Haku Taiyou, it's-"

Before I could tell him my name, the sky cracked into millions of pieces that folded themselves neatly to let Ulquiorra and Grimmjow appear before us.

* * *

Doom! They are doomed! Or are they? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! ******Insert evil laugh and even eviler music********

Oy, I don't own Bleach.


	11. Morose Heart

Upon seeing Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, Ichigo changed into his Shinigami form, "You bastard!"

I instantly knew, or at least suspected, what Aizen sent them there for: me. Naturally, Grimmjow went straight in to attack and Ulquiorra went in for his objective.

"Yasu, your time here is up," He stopped in front of me.

"I'll go if you let Ichigo live!" I started to cry.

He looked at the two fighters duking it out, "That isn't up to me,"

"Why now?" I grabbed him and hoisted him in the air rabidly.

"Now, now, if you continue like this, things will only be worse for you later," He didn't care that I was threatening his life.

"Shut the hell up! I won't go back!" I decked him and he flew through the air like a needle pierces skin.

Landing, he snapped his neck back into place and approached me again, "You know you can't beat me,"

I shook my head, "You don't know that for sure!"

"I do. But indulge me for a minute if you will. You want to give up everything and become a top priority mark, just to be with this weak, dying little meat sack who doesn't even know the true you,"

I froze and thought about his words, "He knows me better than you or anyone else,"

He zipped from his place to stand behind me, ready to pin me into submission, "No, he's just clouded your mind. You know that Aizen-sama loves you. That should be enough,"

"Love? He doesn't love me," I snapped bitterly, looking at Ulquiorra.

"Then why is he sparing their lives and taking you to be by his side once more?" He whispered into my ear, "If you love this Shinigami, then save him and come back home,"

I clenched my jaw and watched Ichigo winning against Grimmjow, "He'll follow after me,"

"Unless you make him believe that you don't love him,"

"How can I do that in only a matter of seconds?"

"Attack him, and only miss by centimeters. Act like you don't care and that this was an act. Be honest,"

I nodded tearfully, "You win,"

Just after Ichigo killed Grimmjow, he turned to smile back at me. I put on a scowl and gathered an immense amount of spirit particles in my hand. Unshakingly, with all my time as a skilled assassin, I fired a large pike straight into Ichigo's chest, hitting him as close to the heart as possible without killing him. He fell in slow motion, his face showing betrayal, bafflement, and disbelief. Before he hit the ground, I turned my back to him as Ulquiorra opened the doorway back to Hueco Mundo.

"Let us go back so I can be by my beloved Aizen-sama," I said to Ulquiorra without Ichigo seeing my tear stained face.

I arrived in Hueco Mundo on my knees, too upset to stand up. Luckily, or rather unluckily, Aizen was waiting for me.

"Ah, my beautiful Yasu as finally returned to me. I was quite lonely whilst you were gone," He held my face in his hands.

"I doubt that," I said, too drained to move out of his vile grip.

"Now how could I be with anyone other than you? How could anyone?"

"Just skip the pleasantries and just get to your point!" I started to cry anew.

He smirked, "Very well. Yasu, as you know I plan to take the King's place, and as you know, every king needs a queen. Would you be my queen?"

I blinked at the strange and out of character words, "You want to marry me?"

He nodded, "After watching you in human world, I realized how I almost lost you,"

I knew this stunk of a most foul plot and my eventual death, but of course I was too distraught and depressed to do anything else, "Yes, I'll marry you, on the condition that the Kurosaki family will be spared,"

"You have my word. Ulquiorra, inform everyone that my nuptials take place in a month, and that all free time until then will be used to prepare the wedding. Oh, and one last thing, keep the bride secluded from all but myself and yourself," Aizen released me and left Ulquiorra to take me to my chambers, as per his orders.

Once we were in my room, I turned to look at Ulquiorra, my vision too smogged by tears to see him clearly, "You knew he was planning this, didn't you?"

"It is not my place to answer that, nor is it your place to ask,"

I smirked bitterly, "Not even after I become his wife?"

"You will become much more influential, true, but he will still have the most sway,"

"Do you think he'll keep his word?" I sat on the windowsill and looked at the crescent moon shine down upon the white barren land.

"You know the answer to that,"

"I suppose I do. Ulquiorra, do you think things would have turned out like this if I stayed with you?"

My question caught him off guard, as we never spoke about our considerably lengthy relationship, "Yes. No one knew about us, and what with your damned deal, it was only a matter of time,"

"So you're saying that I would have ended up in this position sooner or later, no matter what?"

"What's so unclear about that?"

"Nothing, I just want the conversation. On the other hand, say people knew about us, what do you think would have happened?"

"Who knows," He said full of boredom and apathy.

I got up slowly, like a zombie raising from the grave, moved to my bed like a sulky, dumped teenager, I plunked myself down on the cold mattress, and looked at Ulquiorra, "Do what ever, I'm just going to try to rest,"

I knew he wouldn't leave my side unless Aizen told him otherwise. I was proven correct as he moved from my doorway to the windowsill. He sat there, just staring at me, and yet it lulled me to sleep.

* * *

M'kay, here's the action! Oh, and romance part, but that has been an obvious, core, essential, and utterly necessary part since the beginning. I know some of you readers may be ticked at the turn of events, but let me kindly remind you that this fic is mine, so I can ruin it however I please, though I still want to hear your input. If anything, author notes or story or story contents, offended you I most sincerely apologize, as it is never my intent to insult anyone.

I don't own Bleach....


	12. A Pair of Plans

The next few weeks passed in a suicidal, depressed, oddly hopeful, and completely dull manner. As the time of my death increased, my hope of Ichigo saving me decreased. At some points in time, I honestly thought that I would die from sheer heartache. Through it all, I kept my chin high and spirits high as I could while I was in front of anyone besides Ulquiorra.

The night before my wedding, or as I mentally called it, my funeral, I was trying on my wedding dress, "Ulquiorra, my dress is too tight. I can barely breath,""

"That's because that's the underlayer,"

I snorted, "More like one of the implements of my death,"

"He won't kill you imediately," My friend and ex pointed out.

I sighed and pulled on one of the loose straps that hung from my waist, "I know. He has found some way to reproduce, hasn't he?"

"You know I'm not privy to that kind of information,"

"Then that's it. I wonder how though, considering we're all dead," I mused over it, which brought on a full wave of misery.

There was a brief, curt knock on the door. I knew who it was, so I quickly put on a robe over my under dress. Once I was set, Ulquiorra opened the door and let Aizen in.

"Ulquiorra, leave us," Aizen said before he was even in my room.

He left with a quick bow and closed the door behind him so we could have privacy. I looked at Aizen and he stared straight through me.

"Why are you here?" I hid behind my mask and became even more void of emotion than Ulquiorra.

Aizen stood directly in front of me, "Now is that anyway to treat the man who's going to be your husband in only a matter of hours?"

I was silent and simply looked him.

He shook his head undeterred, "Well, I suppose you know your new job,"

I tilted my head quizically, "You mean the one where I just lay on my back and pop out kids?"

"So you do know,"

I held my tongue, "Just tell me how,"

"Well shortly before leaving the Soul Society, I stumbled upon your father's work. Work detailing how he made a serum that regenerates the dead for a certain time,"

"So, while you only have to use it once in a while, I'll have to use it constantly!"

"Actually, no, since you are half-living, you may not have to take it at all,"

I plopped down on my bed, the weight of this conversation hitting me, "I can't believe it,"

Aizen sat next to me and started to rub my shoulders. I would have shied away, but I was far too distracted to notice what was happening and what will be happening to my body.

* * *

Ichigo's POV:

I fell down, wounded not only by my injury, but the shock of who inflicted it. I mean, how could Haku do that to me? I thought she loved me, so why? It hit me in my unconscious state. She needed to tell me something, so clearly it involved Aizen and the Arrancar. She must have been acting when she left, to save me. It explains why I was hit in a fairly harmless location. But still, the thought of Haku doing that to me. Well, obviously she was going to tell me, but she was stopped.

As my pain and unconsciousness ebbed, I remembered her telling me that her real name wasn't Haku Taiyou. Remembrance dawning on me, so to did the urge to save her at all costs, but I knew that I'd have to wait for at least two weeks to train and to heal, just like when I saved Rukia. Kisuke Urahara, surrounded by his companions, sat before me with a look confirming my thoughts.

"Ichigo, as I'm sure you surmised, I'll help you get Yasu back, but in the meantime, I'm going to train you while I ask a few favors or some old friends," Kisuke got up and headed to the door, "If you have any questions, just ask Tessai or Yoruichi,"

That said, he left like the freak that he is.

"Oi, Ichigo, I bet you want to know about your little girlfriend, so I'll tell you, but you may not like what you hear," Yoruichi, thankfully in clothes I might add, sat before me scowling deeply.

I nodded knowing that what ever it was, I'd forgive her.

"Yasu Kurotsuchi, or Haku Taiyou as you know her, is the daughter of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the 12th Division, and the Quincy woman Asami Unoichi. She grew up as an on-going experiment, so her powers are still unknown. During an experiment, she was expelled into Hueco Mundo where she had relationships with Aizen, Grimmjow, and possibly Ulquiorra, who was the one who brought her to Aizen and who oversees her. We are unsure of a great many details, but it is known that she is Aizen's assassin and was sent here to kill you and your friends, and possibly everyone else with even a shred of spiritual powers. Kisuke and I, among others on Aizen's side, kept tabs on her and only remained inactive due to her strange behavior. So, Kisuke thinks that she really does love you, but is unable to do anything about it,"

"Wow, that was quite the report," I shook my head in amazement.

"What can I say?" She shrugged, "So, get better so you can save her,"

I nodded, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything else,"

I vowed to myself that I wouldn't leave Hueco Mundo without her, even if I had to drag her back by her hair with my own two hands. And if I couldn't bring her back, I would find a way to stay with her.

* * *

Ok, as I promised, here is the next chapter. I know, this one just seems to fly right by, but I like it as is, so it will stay as is. I will work on pacing the story better in the next chappy! I promise! I thank you for the two new reviews, so thanks again, and you know who you are, so give yourself a pat on the back!

Oh, and I might not own Bleach. Ok, you caught me, I don't own it, but it would be cool if I did!


	13. It's Time

I woke up, wrapped in Aizen's arms. I shivered, despising myself for sleeping with him even though I know that was all I would be doing for a long time to come. Even though I knew Ichigo and I were over, it still felt like a betrayal, and I knew that no matter how much time passes, it will always feel that way to me. My heart, body, mind, and soul were not even mine anymore, not in the slightest. I don't know when it happened, but I gave them to Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Yasu, we need you to make sure that you'll fit into your dress, as that was interrupted last night," Ulquiorra stood in my room with his arms crossed, uncaring about the scene before him.

"Ok," I nodded to him weakly, got out of bed, put on a robe, and followed him out of the room.

He turned to me seriously after the door was closed, grabbing my shoulders in a death grip, "Yasu, you can't do this. I'd much rather see you ripped limb from limb repeatedly before I see you marry him once,"

"Gee, thanks,"

He shook his head, "That's not what I mean. Yasu, you have the power to sway any man into loving you, and you have done that so many times. You are like a light, but in all my time knowing you, I have never once seen you burn so bright as when you were with that human. I hate saying this, but I'd rather you see you dying happy, reunited with him, then live miserably without him,"

I looked at Ulquiorra in shock, never once remembering him speak so softly and with such compassion, "I don't know what to say,"

"Don't say anything. Leave now, while you have the chance and spend a few happy hours with him while you still can," He lowered his arms to my elbows.

I looked away, thinking it over, "I can't. It would kill him, and I don't want to do that,"

He let go of my elbow and tilted my head up so I could look him in the eye, "Yasu, you are hurting yourself and him by staying here. At least if you go back to him, you can die happy,"

I pushed him away, "That's well enough, but be realistic,"

"I am," His eyes scanned to the opening door and he grabbed at the white dress behind me, making it look like he was doing his job, "Insisting that you start your duty immediately,"

Aizen stepped into the room beaming falsely, "There is my beautiful bride. I'm glad I caught you before you got dressed for the ceremony,"

"Oh?" I looked at Ulquiorra with extreme melancholy as he left.

Aizen tucked a peice of stray hair behind my ear, "Yes. You know that we wear white on a daily basis, and as you are no virgin, I think we, mostly meaning you, should wear a black dress,"

I smirked at the irony, "But don't I already have a dress?"

"Do you? I think it was destroyed last night,"

I cringed at the vile memory, "So it was,"

"Don't worry my pet, it is already taken care of," He snapped his fingers and two female Arrancar entered the room carrying a silver bag.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," I looked at the two glaring at me, very near tears, which months ago would have caused me unmeasurable mirth.

He merely nodded and left me alone. I stood there weeping as they mercilessly pulled at me like a living, over-sized doll. Finally, I was dressed for my wedding.

My flowing locks were pinned up by metallic stars with large chunks of tight ringlets left to draped around me like a thin curtain. A thin silver band encircled my head three times and held my white veil over my face. A single black line on the veil ran across my mouth in silk. White layers of chiffon clung to parts of my body and draped over others. A black coat-like chiffon was placed over the strapless white dress and was held in certain places by silver bands of varying sizes.

Ulquiorra entered my room so silently, it had been liked he never left, "It's time,"

* * *

Ichigo's POV:

I wiped my brow, the blood from the cut on my forehead seeping into my eyes. My multiple training partners took their chance and all launched their attacks at me. I blocked Zabimaru with Zangetsu, jumped into the air to avoid Kisuke'sCero-like blast from Benihime and Chad's El Directo, rolled let to barely dodge Rukia's ruthless and stunning ice attack, and caught two handfulls Uryuu's arrows mid-roll.

"I think you'll all have a chance at surviving this!" Kisuke said brightly, signaling that training was over.

I landed next to him, "I wanted to thank you again,"

He shook his head like I had offended him, "Don't mention it,"

I rolled my eyes as Yoruichi joined our group, "Alright Kisuke, it's time,"

* * *

Mocha! Ok, it's time to explain once again that I regrettably do not own Bleach and that this chapter may fall a bit short in not only words, but expectations as well. I am sorry if it disappointed anyone, but I can try to promise that the next chapter will be far greater!


	14. Reunion

I walked down the barren walkway where only Aizen and a handful of others stood. I think I would have either fallen down or ran if Ulquiorra was not by my side. But he was, firmly holding me to prevent such things from happening.

Ending my eternally long walk, I stood besides Aizen, looking at the wall. Just as the wedding was about to begin, there was a crash, seven or eight bangs, and large billow of dust heading towards us but stopping inches in front of us, as if we were protected by a barrier.

"Yasu! Yasu! Where are you Yasu?!"

I knew that voice shouting for me in the settling dust, and I know that I would forever know that voice, even after death. I ran for him, seeing him looking around as the dust caked everything it landed on. He looked at me in shock, not expecting to find me so easily, but he almost immediately broke into a grin.

"Ichigo!" I ran into his arms, "You came for me,"

He hugged me, "Of course I did!"

Aizen clapped mockingly, "Well isn't that sweet? How ever much it grieves me to tear apart such a sweet moment, I have to do it,"

I turned out of Ichigo's arms and took an offensive position against Aizen ,"Don't you even dare come near him,"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Yasu, do you really think you can defeat me?"

"I know I can!" I growled.

"Fine, have it your way," He sighed and charged at me.

Before I could blink or move or think or breath, Aizen was beside me, his Zampakuto in it's unsealed formed, stabbed straight through my chest. My vision faded as Aizen pulled his sword forcefully from my body and Ichigo dashed in front of me.

I smiled faintly as I saw him, too blurry for my taste but still good, "Ichigo,"

As soon as his name rolled off my tongue, I closed my eyes because the pain and blood loss was too much to bear, even for my beloved Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo's POV:

The first thing I saw after the dust cleared was Yasu, running for me, looking so beautiful, but I could tell she had bee miserable while we were apart. That upset me, but at the same time, I was glad to see that she missed me as much as I missed her. I hated feeling this connected to anyone, but because of Zangetsu and even my despicable inner Hollow, I was used to that feeling, and somehow, she made me want to need someone: her. I've said it before and I'll say it again; I love her and I would give anything to see her safe and happy, even my life and the lives of my friends and family. That wasn't like me at all, but for Yasu and Yasu alone, I would go that far, however I wish that I would never need to.

Not expecting to find her so easily, I looked at her in shock and broke into a large grin, reminiscent of, but not disturbing like, Gin or my inner Hollow.

"Ichigo!" Yasu ran into my open arms, "You came for me!"

I hugged her tightly to me, so tightly in fact, it felt like we literally were a single body, and grinned triumphantly like I normally do, "Of course I did!"

Aizen clapped mockingly, "Well isn't that sweet? How ever much it grieves me to tear apart such a sweet moment, I have to do it,"

Yasu turned from my arms to face Aizen, ready to fight him, "Don't you even dare come near him!"

He raised her eyebrow at her, "Yasu, do you really think you can defeat me?"

"I know I can!" She growled at him, both like a mother protecting her child and like a woman putting her life on the line to save the man she loves.

"Fine, have it your way," He sighed and charged at her.

Before anyone at all could react, Aizen had already stabbed Yasu through the chest and was wiping the blood off. She fell before I could catch her. Angered beyond comprehension, I dashed in front of her to attack Aizen. I heard her utter my name as she closed her eyes, and I felt her spiritual pressure drop so low, I wasn't even sure if she were alive, clinging to life, or if she had died before her time. As I formed my mask over my face, I wished that Orihime had come with us and not stayed behind.

"Oho, so you are immediately bringing out your big guns. Well, fortunately for you, I don't deem you worthy to go head-to-head with," Aizen sneered as I started to pummel the side of his head.

"Ichigo!" My friends all cried out, begining their own fights.

I paid little attention as my fight progressed. Aizen egged me on, talking about Yasu in the cruelest ways and acting like she was dead. I lost myself as the fight wore on, both my anger and my Hollow to blame for that.

My world changed instantly to see my strange inner world, but I wasn't surprised this time. In fact, I would have been surprised to not see it appear.

"You bastard!" I was decked square in the face and went flying back.

"I know," I muttered, disgusted with myself for the situation.

"No, you don't! You got her killed! She would lived if you had just shown more discretion,"

I shook my head, "No, if I had just stayed away, than she would still be alive!"

My Hollow had nothing to say to that, so I knew he agreed with me.

"So, since we, and especially you, have nothing left to live for, I think now I will take my rightful place-"

"Fine," I said, truly uncaring anymore, knowing my love to be dead.

"Really?" He tilted his head in disbelief at my words.

"Really," I opened my arms out, unsure of how it was supposed to work.

He grinned nastily and took a slow, deliberate step forward.

* * *

Ok, please, don't stop reading because I promise it will get better! I know I'm mean, but please don't kill me, or else it will end miserably like this and I don't want that, and I'm hoping that you don't either....

Ok, so I'm really super sorry and I don't own Bleach!!!


	15. Alive at Last

Chad's POV:

I looked up, having defeated the Esapda who refused to give me his name. I wished he had because I felt bad for fighting him as it was. I noticed that Ichigo's spirit pressure changed into something unfamiliar and that vaguely resembled a hollow. I saw him bend and contort, changing. I knew this wasn't good, so to protect the one we came here for, I ran to her body and grabbed a hold of it.

"Hey, Uryuu, Renji, Rukia, I think we should go back," I said mellowly to them as they each finished their individual battles.

Rukia stepped forward, "But Ichigo!"

Uryuu pushed his glasses up his nose, "If we hurry and get her to Orihime, she can save her and then we can come back for Ichigo,"

Renji scoffed, "If he's still alive,"

Rukia pointed to the Esapda, frightened by Ichigo.

"Fine, I'm with Chad," Renji agreed.

"I don't want to leave him like this," Rukia watched Ichigo go on his rampage.

"None of us do, but I think if we can save her, she is the only thing to save him. If not, then it's better he's here. Plus, if we could somehow bring him back, who knows who could get hurt, and if we could save him and someone he cares about gets hurt, he'll never forgive us," Uryuu told Rukia.

She nodded and Renji activated the device that would bring us back to Kisuke Urahara's shop. I carried Yasu the whole way. Orihime, Kisuke, and Yoruichi were waiting for us. Kisuke and Yoruichi were talking discreetly and Orihime was training by herself. She stopped when she spotted us and ran to greet us. She froze when she saw Ichigo wasn't with us, then she continued running to us when she noticed Yasu in my arms.

"What happened?!" Orihime exclaimed as I set Yasu on the ground to be healed.

Kisuke and Yoruichi ambled over and Renji told them what had happened, with a few interjections from Rukia and Uryuu. Orihime barely listened as she worked.

* * *

My head buzzed and swam. I felt hot, cold, tingly, and numbed as my eyes fluttered open. I looked at everyone surrounding me, expecting to see Ichigo. I frowned and sprung up as it became clear he wasn't with me.

"What happened? Where's Ichigo?" I started to cry, fearing the worst.

"He's back in Hueco Mundo," Rukia looked at me in pleading despair, "I know we don't like each other, but-"

"If you're going to ask me to save him, don't bother. If you think that I'm just going to go on my marry way without him, than you are truly an indescribable bitch ass moron who doesn't deserve to live. I know I should be grateful, and considering everything that led to meeting you all, I shouldn't be this way, but my Ichigo is fighting for his life, alone, and you think I won't save him? To me, that is unforgivable. Only for the sake of my love will I pardon you," I shook my head angrily.

"Good to see you're fine enough to fight. Now you can go back. However, I can only send you back," Kisuke looked at me to deterime my intentions.

"I am enough to save him," I nodded with all my will.

"Yes, you are," He nodded in agreement.

"But-" Orihime started to protest.

I smiled at her and put my hand on her shoulder, "I do thank you for bringing me back to life, but without Ichigo, it was pointless. If I can't save him, I'm better off dead, so this is for the best,"

Finding no arguement, she smiled back, "Just promise that you'll try bring him back in good health,"

"I will, or I will die trying," I got up and walked toward Kisuke.

"You really have changed for him, haven't you?" Yoruichi asked.

"I have," I smiled bleakly, knowing how much was on the line, "Kisuke, I have my own way to get back and here again,"

He looked at me knowledgeablly, "I know,"

"Of course you do," I rolled my eyes and pulled out a small cooper hoop from under my tongue.

I held the hoop over my finger and it expanded so I could wear it like a ring. I put it on my pinkie and turned it three times with my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes, the remains of Los Noches in Hueco Mundo stood before me.

"What the hell happened here?" I looked around me and noticed I was in what was once my room. Now it was just a pile of rubble.

A piercing cry shattered the ringing silence and my head automatically snapped to the source. Feet away from me, I saw an immense Hollow eating the two female Arrancar that dressed me. It wasn't familiar. Not at first, but after looking at it for only three seconds, I realized it was Ichigo.

"What happened to you?!" I cried and ran up to the Hollow.

He merely shrieked at me. I ran up to him and stopped so I wasn't in "harm's way". I knew Ichigo would never hurt me. Not intentionally.

"Ichigo, it's me! Yasu!" I slowly took baby steps forward.

He let out a fearsome roar that knocked me to my knees. While I was recovering, he swung his arm at me and sent me flying back into the remnants of my marble doorpost. It cracked from the impact, buckled from my weight, and crashed down over my head, pinning me down.

"Ok, that hurt," I pushed the structure off my body like it was a rag doll.

Seeing I still wasn't dead and most likely thinking that I would make a tasty snack, Ichigo lunged at me. I didn't want to hurt him, so I just braced myself and took a defensive position.

It didn't so well as I though it would, so I started to bleed where he hit me and large bruises instantly rippled across my body. But at least I had him where I knew I could save him. I held him in my arms, embracing him with all my strength. It hurt more than anything, because he was trashing around as hard as he could to get free.

I started to cry, not from my pain, but from the pain of realizing that I wouldn't be able to save him, "Ichigo, I'm so sorry I'm so late. I couldn't save you. You saved me, but I couldn't save you in return!"

* * *

Hollow Ichigo's POV:

Who was this annoying woman who suddenly appeared. I was full, eating those two last women. And this one was acting strangely, but whatever, I'll eat her too and be done with it.

* * *

Ichigo's POV:

Blackness, that's all I could sense. I couldn't see, feel, taste, smell, or hear anything. I pondered if there ever was anything else, the blackness overwhelmed me that much.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry I'm so late. I couldn't save you. You saved me, but I couldn't save you in return!" A faint, familiar voice cried.

I knew that voice, but where did it come from? Wait, I heard something, that means that I'm not as gone as I thought! Then just maybe, if I heard that, then maybe I could regain my other senses. No, there was no reason to. I had nothing....

Then, suddenly and unexpectedly, a small diamond fell from the blackness, but it was no longer black all around me. Shades of grey had smeared into the void. It reminded me of a rain storm. The smell of rain mixed with the captivating image, and I felt the diamonds pelt down on me, only it made me wet and cold. I could taste not raindrops like I expected to, but teardrops. The diamonds tasted like teardrops.

Against my better judgement, I looked into the clearing clouds, expecting to see the sun, but instead I saw Yasu's face. It was bloody, tear-stained, and beyond sadness. Had I done that to her? No, I couldn't have, I was here. That means that it was that bastard Hollow that lived in me, just waiting to take hold of me.

Wait, how was she fine and here? She died. She died and I gave up controll of my body. Then how was I here in this now crimson rain?

"Wow, you really are stupid, aren't you?" The one who stole my body and hurt Yasu appeared before me.

I ran to him to kill him, but something held me back. The image of Yasu, the sun or whatever she was in my inner world, she had a normal-sized body and she held me back, shaking her head, "Let the coward go,"

I listened to her, grudgingly, "Yasu....."

* * *

See? I made good on my promise, at least in my mind I did....

Oh, and this chappy is possibly the longest chapter I have ever written, so yay me! I own Bleach now! (I wish)

Nope, Still Bleach-less.


	16. A Fresh Start

"Ichigo!" I squealed happily as I saw that he was in my arms, not the Hollow.

He held me tightly, almost crushing me and nearly preventing me from breathing, but I was too euphoric to care about anything but us two, "Yasu, you're alive,"

"You can thank your friends and Orihime, but enough of that! How are you?"

He grinned, "Infinitely better, now that I have you again,"

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry, I tried to tell you before I left-"

He kissed me, seriously threatening to kill me from lack of oxygen, "I don't care about all of that,"

I was so dizzy, but I was too relieved to have him back to say so, "Ichigo, I-"

"I know, I love you too," He smiled at me and kissed me again.

At this rate, we might take much longer than needed to get back....

"What took you two so long?!" Rukia and Orihime both demanded when we finally returned.

We looked at each other and blushed, "Oh, nothing much,"

Kisuke snorted, "I doubt that. Look at the both of you!"

"Kisuke, cut them some slack. I know Ichigo is too shy for anything like that, no matter how much you push," Yoruichi winked at me in a comforting way.

"Ah, come on, it's obvious that something happened," Kisuke dropped at the look Yoruichi gave him.

Actually, nothing did happen. Not like Kisuke was thinking at least. Ichigo and I did go a bit past making out, but we stopped before sex. I'm not entirely sure how or why we stopped when we did because I was too involved our mouths locked together and his hands in my hair, twisting and untwisting my curls. All I know is what happened after we stopped.

"Yasu, are you ready to go home?" Ichigo asked me, pulling me from my thoughts.

I nodded and laced my hand in his, "As long as I'm with you, I'm ready to go anywhere,"

"Eww," Rukia followed after us, "I don't think I'm going to like going home at all,"

"What, you already sick of their lovely-dovey stuff?" Renji asked Rukia, casually following her.

She stoped behind him, "Where exactly are you going with this?"

Renji didn't face her yet, "I was thinking, because of what happened here-"

"Renji, if you want to ask me out, just do it!" Rukia snapped.

"Oh," I looked over my shoulder and saw him blushing so brightly, his hair suddenly was ten times less noticeable, "Then would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Ichigo pulled me along faster and whispered into my hair, "This isn't our business,"

I sighed, "You right, we'll find out later anyways,"

He kissed the top of my head and we walked home into the sunset, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Ok, a bit short and very much a cliche, but I like it, and I think it is a good set up for the sequel, which is untitled as of yet. So, please, if you liked this or would like to know who they will end up, please keep an eye out for the sequel. If you are against a sequel, then just don't read it. Yes, I am Captain Obvious! Oh, and I don't own Bleach, but I'm still hoping to change that.....


End file.
